


Connection

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Blaine thinks about what sets Cody and Leo apart. And also what connects them.





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a spin-off sequel for Broken Heart Syndrome. This means that it depicts things happening way late in the 'verse, and that may be on varying degrees of spoiler.  
>  I have the tragic feeling I might have already written something on this topic, something extremely similar to this, really, but I swear I searched far and wide in my folders and in here and I couldn't find anything. Perhaps it wasn't my fic by Tab's? Perhaps I really wrote it already but I just really love repeating myself? Perhaps it was all just a dream??? Idk.  
> Anyway. Written for this week's COW-T #8, prompt was a very easy-to-follow "sex on the beach".

Cody and Leo are both dark haired and blue eyed, and that’s the only thing connecting them.

The rest of them is so different it’s impossible to even compare them. Cody’s soft wherever Leo was hard, and small wherever Leo grew big. Short, where there was length. Curves where there were lines.

Blaine doesn’t mind that. The differences. They’re what keep him sane. And he needs that bad, because Cody would make any man lose his mind, his soul and his inalienable right to sleep.

Now he’s lying down on the beach, and Blaine’s sitting right next to him, watching him. It’s late at night, the voices coming from the street are far and feeble, they barely disturb them. The sky shows no moon and no stars, it’s cold, but they don’t mind, Coney Island’s beautiful like this too, plunged in darkness, devoid of people like some sort of border territory between life and death, a sandy desert where no one ever stops by for more than two seconds.

They’ve been here for hours – frankly, they’ve been _here_ , in the mental space this beach only represents in real life, for days. 

This is the only time where they can go out without being disturbed. They don’t want to be disturbed – they don’t want this to become something public, in any degree of the word. The rest of the world doesn’t have a thing to do with what’s happening between them. That’s only theirs.

Blaine reaches out and strokes Cody’s hair. Cody opens his eyes and casts him a languid look and a sleepy smile that set his loins on fire. He swallows, playing with the straight strands of his silky hair. “Were you sleeping?”

“Mmh,” Cody stretches a little, the soft sand underneath the blanket shifting to welcome the harmonious curves of his body, “Just resting. What time is it?”

Blaine glances at his watch quickly, and offers him a low-key smile. “Late,” he says, “We should head back. It’s getting colder too.”

Cody mewls, turning on his side, propping himself up on one elbow as he looks at Blaine. “Back where?”

“Sorry, pet?”

“You said we should head back,” he looks down, and the absence of light is not enough to turn off his eyes. “Back where?”

Blaine thinks about the answer to give. It is sometimes really hard to answer a kid’s question. That used to happen with Leo too. Leo had eyes that asked for complete honesty, and Cody’s eyes are the same. They beg not to be told lies. And Blaine really doesn’t want to lie, but he can’t say the truth either, tonight.

The truth is that at this point in the night he’d be taking him home, but he doesn’t want to do this tonight because he babysitter stayed home with Timmy. And if they go back to his place at such hour of the night, chances are Cody’s going to sleep there – and Blaine wouldn’t have it any differently, because he loves spending time with this wonderful boys and he will be caught dead before he dares telling this beautiful, beautiful face “but please be careful to get out before Timmy wakes up”.

And yet, he doesn’t want Timmy to meet Cody, not just yet. He’s not sure about what’s going on between Cody and him, but letting his kid meet his lovers has always been out of the question.

Except, naturally, for Leo. But Leo was a different matter.

A different matter he doesn’t want to think about tonight, though. And since an honest answer would stir the waters way too hard, he goes with no answer at all.

He smiles, sliding down next to Cody, who doesn’t move an inch and welcomes him against his body with such a confidence in the way he feels himself that Blaine doesn’t even struggle to find the fingerprints of Leo’s job on him on his skin. Cody has the hidden smiles and the fickle eyes of a shy person, but when it comes down to sex you would never know that. He knows himself. Knows what he likes and how to get it, and he knows exactly what he can offer and how he can make you feel.

And that’s Leo. That’s Leo, fuck, that’s all Leo.

“I changed my mind,” he says, “We don’t have to go anywhere.”

Cody answers with the smallest, prettiest smile as he receives a kiss that’s dry and light in the beginning and turns wet and wild like the sea one second after. Blaine grabs him by the hips, pins him down on the ground alive with a fire that has escaped him completely for the last two years. He’s been all work, all his kid and work, and he pushed out sex from his life, he pushed out intimacy from his life because it hurt too much and he thought it wasn’t worth it, but with Cody it is. On his lips he finds solace, he finds melancholia waiting for him with open arms, but it’s a warm hug, the one he receives, not harsh and cold. It’s painful, but it’s a comforting pain, and he wants it.

He pushes Cody’s pants down his legs and touches them, soft and pale and creamy as they are, he leans in and covers the curve of his tummy in bites and kisses, and that’s something he couldn’t do anymore with Leo after college, Leo had become too fit, too many afternoons at the gym with Adam, and he was so beautiful, goddamnit, so healthy and beautiful, but Cody’s different, he’s different than him, and he has to focus on Cody, yes, Cody with his legs that part slowly for him, with his smooth skin that Blaine would never stop touching, with the little sounds escaping from his lips, whimpers and mewls and little gasps and moans, sounds Leo would never make, sounds Leo would suppress out of an embarrassment that had proven itself impossible to kill entirely – and it doesn’t matter how much Blaine tries not to think about Leo, because no matter how deep he drives himself through the tiny body of this precious angel he’s fucking and covering in adoring dirty words on the beach, the deeper he goes, the more Leo he finds out.

He can’t escape from the truth.

And the truth is that Cody and Leo were together, at some point in the past. Leo’s hands touched Cody’s body, Cody’s mouth was pressed against Leo’s lips. They bathed in each other’s moans, breathed each other’s scent off each other’s skin. They were a thing, bound by love and lust and desire for warmth and closeness. And _that’s_ the true thing connecting them. Not their hair, not their eyes, not their differences and not even Blaine.

And Blaine can tell himself all he wants. That he’s not with Cody for this. That he’s not searching for Leo inside him. He knows what he’s searching for between the legs of his beautiful boy. He knows.


End file.
